


两情相悦（六）

by PeiNi



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: may化身铁虫粉头





	两情相悦（六）

行侠仗义的蜘蛛侠，忙碌了一天，终于下班了。Peter有点小后悔，当英雄实在是太累了，特别是当他边完成学业边去惩恶扬善，还要防着别人知道他的真实身份。连May他也，虽然他觉得May也能猜到，毕竟在他有能力不久后，街上就多了一个荡来荡去，还称自己为蜘蛛侠的男子。

这段时间发生了不少事，有好事，有坏事，自从Mr .Stark消失后，越来越多的质疑冒了出来。不得不说网络舆论真的很能蛊惑人心，颠倒黑白。不仅动摇了复仇者们在人们心中的地位，还捏造了种种罪证，扣在他们头上。

真是心生悲凉啊，或许人性如此。

“Peter？你在门口站那么久干嘛呢？发什么呆呢？”

“啊！May，我去放一下东西就来！”

Peter最近给这些事搞得心不在焉的，按理来说复仇者们的事和他也沾不了多大关系。但是总有些无所事事，没事找事干的人，想要挑拨离间。

说什么新晋平民英雄蜘蛛侠想要取代钢铁侠？Peter刷到这条的时候，差点从墙头上栽下去。不过还好，他可以粘在墙上，可他的晚饭就没有这么好的下场了。

恰逢老爷子捧着新买的蜘蛛侠的手办从店里走了出来，孩童般的笑容挂在脸上，晚饭不偏不倚的砸在他的头上。他先是呆了一下，拿下来看清楚后，气得跳脚的喊着：“老爷子我头发旺盛的很，可不像仙宫那个小捣蛋鬼！”

所以Peter现在才会和May面对面的坐在餐桌前，不然他准备在外面再玩会儿。

“May....”Peter刚张嘴就被May打断了。

“Peter，电视上报道的蜘蛛侠是你，对吧？”

这个问题她憋了好久了，因为这个实在是，

“实在是太酷了！”

Peter已经准备好被劈头盖脸的骂一顿了，可是May的反应，出乎他的意料。

May早就怀疑Peter是蜘蛛侠了，但一直抱着侥幸心理，不敢确定，万一只是声音、体型和Peter差不多呢，万一只是恰好也有一段基因被替换，万一....虽然很威风，但也是份危险的差事，她也是打扫卫生的时候，看着天花板上的小格子有点不对劲，就捅了一下，这一桶可不得了，成堆的衣服往下掉。

“Peter，你做那么多战衣干嘛？”

“懒得洗。”Peter难得不厚道的笑了笑，他每天都在忙忙忙，洗衣服什么的，唉....

“那你也不用堆那么多给我洗吧。”

“嘿嘿。”Peter挠挠头，然后开始大口的吃起饭来。

“Peter，你有没有看到那条推啊？”

“哪条？”

“蜘蛛侠取代钢铁侠的那条。”

又是这个，他差点把饭给喷出来，这还让不让人吃饭了。May抬头看见Peter的脸，因为这饭呛的憋的通红，嘴角显出一抹笑容。

“你说这些人撕得这么开心，他们要是知道蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠有一腿，会怎么想。”说完，自己都忍不住笑了，这要是传出去了，想必会掀起千层巨浪。

“停止这种危险的想法。”Peter把脸板住了，可这也掩不住眼中窘迫的神情。May只是满眼笑意的盯着他看了一会，他就绷不住了。

“May，我最近心跳的好快，总感觉有什么大事要发生了。”

“你要是心不跳了，那才出大事。蜘蛛不会还有发情期吧？”

他不是很想接这个话，自从几个月前他和Mr.Stark很偶然在酒吧相遇，而且没反应过来，就成了男神怀中的娇妻美媳。May就像加入了一个神秘势力一样，天天句句不离他们了，比自己更担心Mr.Stark什么时候才能回来。伙着几个好姐妹念叨着什么，'铁虫大旗肩上扛'之类的话，姐妹们也是听的云里雾里的。

Peter吃完饭，回到房间里，想着Steve说过的话，做英雄，一定要坚定自己的信念，那是一种信仰。

这边的英雄们同社会舆论作斗争，甚至惊动到了政府，那边的两位，也很是不舒服，他们已经来了这个鬼地方好几个月了。几个月的时间，他们也没有摸透这里，灵魂宝石也没有丝毫要放他们走的意思。

“你打算什么时候放我们出去。”

“不懂。”

“不懂！？”如果这是人工智能发出的声音的话，Tony真想把它给黑了。噼里啪啦的声音在空间里响起，摔碎一件就会恢复一件。

“Tony，你这样就是无用功，不如再等等吧。”Sam在一旁语重心长的劝Tony冷静下来，毕竟累的是自己啊。

“再等等？你看看乱成什么样？Peter过几天就要成年了，而我却不能到场！”

Tony知道自己过激了，因为压抑的太久了，他快撑不住了。

“只有年终门才会开，而且一次只能过十个人，哦，你们就两个。”声音一改往常的电音，稚嫩的童声在空间里回荡。

“Gosh，那我能去陪....Peter过圣诞节吗？”

Tony守着仅存的希望，他的声音有些颤抖。宝石的声音没有再响起，他无奈的闭上了眼，一个小本子砸在他的头上，是刚来的时候那个手册。这个能有什么用？当初已经让Sam看了好几遍了....等等，他看了，我没看呀！万一他看漏了点啥....旁边的一摞东西已经就位了。

Tony一个字一个字的扒着看，生怕漏掉一个细节。

期限随机  
...........  
个鬼啦！  
每年的最后一天，宝石将会开启。  
可以提前出去，条件：不能以真面目示人，将对你进行随机伪装，直至年终解除。

“.....Sam！！”

“嗯？Tony喊我干嘛？”

刚回头，使用手册迎面飞来，击中目标。Sam满心不好的预感，把上次没敢看完的部分看了下去，不由得尴尬一笑。

“嘿嘿，Tony浪费甜甜圈多不好啊，是吧。”

“那你张嘴，我扔你嘴里。”

“还是算了吧，Tony我错了！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“Peter，你看我买了铁虫的摇头娃娃，超级可爱！！！”

嗯？铁虫=钢铁侠+蜘蛛侠=Mr.Stark+我？

“嗯！超级可爱！May，我出去荡秋千了。”

“哎，又去扶老奶奶过马路了.....他们真是太可爱了！！！”

今天的蜘蛛侠连老奶奶都没有需要他扶的，他坐在广告牌上晃着腿。

“啊——Shit！这tm是天上吗？”Tony突然出现在空中，他忘记手册上写的空间里的东西是不能带出来的，所以他穿在身上的机甲和帮Peter打造的战衣，在他出门的时候都被脱了下来。尖叫声打断了Peter的望呆，展现了他敏捷的身手，'咻咻'的就把男人接住了。

他把男人放在地上，并劝告他不要再想着自杀了，世界还是很美好的。干完今天的第一件好事，转身准备离开，却被男人拉住。

“Spider man？”

“嗯哼。你干嘛！？”

他被男人紧紧的抱在怀里，感受到面罩被轻吻了一下。他忘记了挣扎，这个怀抱有点熟悉，男人轻声的在他耳边说着，

“我能邀请你和我一起过圣诞节吗？”

Peter的脑子早就因为男人的气息搅的一团糊，哪还听得清说了什么。虽然他也没有同意，随便找了个借口搪塞过去了。

今天的Peter坐在窗口，想起几天前大街上抱着他的那个人。今天蜘蛛侠没有出去，因为，他要过圣诞节。

Tony这几天回了趟家，又去了次大厦，他在门口碰到了Sam，两个人看着彼此的容貌，捂着肚子笑了起来。但是他们被警卫拦了下来，于是他们只好大闹了一顿，引出众人。凭借着多年的生死交情，一下子就识破了这种小把戏。他们想到第一件事就是打电话给Peter，但是被Tony拦着了。

于是，就有了现在的这个场景。Tony坐在车上，看着坐在窗边的Peter。

“Hi，Spider man！一个人很无聊吧，很不好意思，我不请自来了。”

“好奇我为什么知道你的身份吗？想知道的话，那就上车，我带你去个好地方。”

“真是奇怪了。”Peter在楼上嘟囔了一下，和May说一声就出去了。这个男人真是疑点重重，这辆车怎么感觉在Mr .stark的车库里见过？他藏着心中的疑惑，坐上了车，没听说过他还有个兄弟啊。

“Peter Parker，在校高中生，蜘蛛基因，有信念，心怀正义，这是你当蜘蛛侠的理由，对吧？”

“你到底是谁？”Peter的眼睛越瞪越大，他越发好奇面前男人的身份。

“不告诉你。”

“你反悔？”

“引小孩的话。”

“你是Tony Stark！！”Tony惊了，从相貌上他起码年轻了二十来岁，声音也稍微伪装了一下，看来Kid真是爱他爱得深沉，可他还是小看了少年震惊之余的大喘气。

“的弟弟吗？！”

这种对话模式Peter再熟悉不过了，一想到这Peter情绪就低落了下来。他好想他，成年的那天，他只是把自己锁在屋子里。Tony心里对于这件事情真的是感到非常抱歉，他觉得像现在这样逗Peter可能稍微有点过分了。

“啊！这个地方不是Mr.Stark之前的那个家嘛！”

车停在了断崖边，Peter从车上下来。

“可惜它被毁掉了，不是吗？”

听了男人的话，Peter回头瞪了他一眼，但随即态度就软了下来。

“先生，如果您真的是他的弟弟的话.....有他的消息，请务必告诉我！！”

他向男人鞠着躬，久久没有抬起来，Peter真后悔没有把头套带来，这样眼泪就不会滴下来了....Tony沉默了。

“不好意思，先生，很高兴能和你过圣诞节，但是能让我一个人静会....吗？”

Tony只是轻轻地应了一声，就驾车离开了。

“Mr.Stark，您在哪啊？”

“Mr.Stark，您什么时候能回来呜.....”

Peter捂着脸，他用力的想要擦干，可泪水不断的溢出，单薄的身子微微的颤抖着。

“Mr.Stark，我好想你啊！！！”

嘶哑的呐喊，Peter抱着腿坐在断崖边上，没有注意到身后的树林里懊恼的身影。

哦！Tony Stark！这个世界上怎么会有你这样的人？God！你迟早要因为你的恶趣味付出代价，你真是一个矛盾的人。

又是差不多的一天，街上的人群在霓虹中，等待着新年钟声的响起。Peter静静地躺在床上，他在想，他什么时候能回来...

'叩叩叩——'

敲门声的响起，打破了屋内的寂静，也打断了Peter的思绪。

“Peter，有人来给你送礼物了！”

Peter疑惑地躺在床上翻了个身，今天不就跨个年么，为什么要送礼物？

“连我也不想见了吗？我好不容易才出来的，唉....那我自己进来好了。”

Tony的声音在门外响起，紧接着就是开门声。熟悉的身影出现在Peter面前，他无声的张了张口，这会不会是他的幻觉？

“Kid.”

“Mr.Stark？真的是你吗？”

“是的，是我。”

“太好了！你回来了！我以为....我以为...”Peter用力的抱住Tony，他不想再失去一次了，那种感觉真是太可怕了，他的泪水浸湿了衣衫。

“我回来了，孩子，我不会再离开你了。”

“Kid.”Tony轻唤着坐在怀中的人，他过了几个月只能在屏幕里看见Peter的生活，如今终于结束了。

“嗯？Mr.Stark.”Peter紧贴在Tony的怀里，感受着那暖人的温度。

Tony看着怀中人可爱的表情，不禁去咬那泛红的耳垂，在脑内精虫的诱导下，手开始不安分的在腰上胡乱摸着。Peter被这突如其来的动作从思绪中醒来。

“Mr.Stark,不..唔....”

没来得及解释，便被深深地吻住，嘴里一丝甜蜜悄然化开，口中的缠绵，掠夺，每一处被吸吮的酥麻起来，没来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴角蜿蜒滑下，银丝在空中勾勒略显淫靡的弧线。

“如果我没记错，你应该成年了。很抱歉我...”

Peter用手堵住了他的嘴，这不需要他道歉，他没有错。Tony看着怀中轻喘的小人，在脸上亲吻着，顺着亲到白皙的脖颈，手缓缓的摸下去，在股间的细缝中探索。

“你愿意吗？”

“一步步的圈套，我从一开始就没打算出去。”

Tony的手指在周围画圈，轻抚着小穴，温柔的扩张着，生怕他受着半点疼痛。他伸出另一只手去抚摸Peter那个和他完全不是一个尺寸的性器。

Peter轻抖了一下，感受到怀中的骚动，伴随着点点呻吟，Tony加快了手上的动作，他的口水让皮肤有些发亮，在锁骨上留下性爱的痕迹，胸前因为摩擦挺立的乳头被揉捏着，不由自主的凑过去舔咬着。

“Kid,想要吗，嗯？”

湿热的气息喘在耳边，“嗯...Mr.Stark...嗯哈..我要...”Peter哪里禁受得住情场老手的前戏，理智被一点一点的消磨殆尽，趴在男人耳边轻喘着撒娇。果然，Peter是在糖罐子里长大的吧.。面对如此可爱的人，谁忍受得了，Tony渴望的同时小心翼翼将性器顶在穴口上。

“Kid,放松点，这么紧我怕会伤到你。”

“快点，Mr.St...嗯啊..啊哈...”Peter此时也不管什么会不会受伤了，他只想成为他的人。虽然他们在一起的时间不长，可他们仿佛是天造地设，长时间的分离，让他们越走越近，他们共同渴望着。

Tony缓慢的顶进来，小穴紧紧包裹着他，Peter的身体感到前所未有的充实。

“Kid,记住了，叫我Tony.”Tony缓慢的抽动着。

“好的...Tony...嗯...快一点..”Tony慢慢吞吞地动作挑动着Peter的心，体内钻人的搔痒让他发疯。

“Kid,这是你的第一次，得小心点，还有声音记得小点，给May听见了可不太妙。”Tony嘴上好心的提醒，身下却一次又一次擦过男孩的敏感点。

“哈...Tony..嗯...好啊..唔...”被快感刺激的Peter没有时间去思考问题，他感受到身体内肿胀着的性器，皮肤被摩擦的泛红，冰凉的空气让身体变得更为敏感。

Peter被压在床上，Tony把腿架在肩上卖力的抽动着，“啊....Tony..还..还要..嗯..”一道电流划过身体，忍不住的弓起腰来，呻吟给空气更添几分别样的感觉。

“Kid,你是不是把我刚刚说的话给忘了。”说罢，用嘴堵住了诱惑的源头，手指使坏的挑拨着性器，时不时的触过敏感点，Peter此时的脑子一团乱麻，被动的接受着Tony的爱。

男人开始最后的冲刺，低头咬在了雪白的脖颈上，那桃红溢香的雪白肌肤让人忍不住，“啊啊啊啊啊....Tony..”滚烫的精液充斥在肠道内，痉挛着，脚趾蜷缩着，紧紧的抓住床单，Peter瘫软在男人的怀抱里，他低头亲吻着怀中因为自己而疲惫不堪的人。

“Mr.Stark你要回家吗？”

“Kid，你忘了我刚刚说了什么吗？。”

“嗯..Mr.Stark, 你不会离开我的。对了，我前几天碰到你的弟弟了！”

“傻瓜，我哪来的弟弟？”

“那，那个是你吗？”

“嗯....抱歉....”Tony又开始懊悔了。

“您是该道歉，您居然真的让我自己荡回去了。”

Peter嘴里冒出了一个又一个敬称让Tony有点慌张。

“哦，Peter，不如我们再来一次吧，当做补偿。”

“算了....好吧..坳不过你。”

'咚咚——'


End file.
